


Sugar, we're going down

by orphan_account



Series: hot and heavy [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Robbery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but imagine Ian and Mickey getting hot and heavy...</p><p>...Trying to be quiet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, we're going down

**Author's Note:**

> This series is based on this tumblr post: http://grumpyvich.tumblr.com/post/108677232227/okay-but-imagine
> 
> I liked it and I am trying to improve my smut, so I thought I'd give it a try. I am also trying to get more comfortable with using the word cock. I like neither 'dick' nor 'cock' too much, but I still prefer 'cock' over 'dick':D
> 
> The titles are all Fall Out Boy song titles or lyrics, because I dig them so much at the moment:)

 “Shhhh.”

    Ian pressed his hand against Mickey’s lips and giggled when Mickey grunted. They were rutting against each other and Mickey couldn’t keep his voice down to save their lives. And that was pretty much the situation they were in at that moment.

    They had gotten bored during this slow and surprisingly uneventful summer and had decided to take up a new hobby: Robbing houses. Why they thought this reckless idea was a good one, neither of them could really explain. It wasn’t really about what they could steal but rather about the thrill of it. And that is how they found themselves inside a closet at some rich guy’s house, rutting against each other. They had been in the middle of clearing a drawer full of jewelry when the owners of the house had come back, stumbling up the stairs drunk. Mickey and Ian had fled into the closet, panting onto each other’s skins as they were pressed against each other. As soon as their eyes had locked they had been on each other.

    Ian had Mickey pressed against one wall, now fumbling with the button on his jeans. Mickey grunted and Ian had a hard time keeping himself  _and_  Mickey quiet, while sliding Mickey’s pants down.

    “Will you shut up already?” Ian pleaded before pushing Mickey’s t-shirt up and pressing his wet lips against Mickey’s chest.

    Mickey squeezed Ian’s shoulder in affirmation and let his head fall back against the wall, fingers threaded through Ian’s hair as Ian sucked and licked over Mickey’s nipples and abs. He pressed his lips together, trying to keep the noises to a minimum, but what Ian was doing with his tongue and lips was too good. A low moan escaped him when Ian licked down his cock. Ian nipped at Mickey’s hip and glared up at him. Mickey nodded and tried to look apologetic, before subtly pushing at Ian’s head so he would go back to what he was doing. Ian relented and kissed and licked over Mickey’s cock before sucking the head into his mouth. One of Mickey’s hands shot up and he sunk his teeth into his fist to keep from moaning again, but to no avail. Ian had enough. He got up and pushed his entire body against Mickey. He glared down at him.

    “Mick, you’re gonna have to keep it down if you want to finish here,” Ian whispered.

    Mickey’s eyes widened at the prospect of blue balls and nodded frantically. Ian smirked and pulled Mickey into a harsh kiss. Mickey wound his arms around Ian’s waist and squeezed his butt pushing him closer. Ian moaned this time and Mickey grinned against his lips. Ian bit Mickey’s lower lip in return and tugged on Mickey’s cock. He swallowed Mickey’s gasp in the kiss and sighed when Mickey finally freed him of his jeans as well and started pumping his cock in the same rhythm. After a few minutes they were panting so hard, they had to pull away from the kiss and leaned their foreheads against each other. Just when Mickey was about to groan because Ian was focusing his thumb on the head of Mickey’s cock they heard a loud thud right beside them. They froze, staring wide-eyed at each other. Someone groaned and it sounded like it was coming from right next to them.

    “Jack, you okay?” a woman asked.

    Something shifted against the closet door and Mickey and Ian instinctively pressed closer together, hands still on the other’s cock.

    “Yeah, fine. Guess we should just sleep, huh?!” a man, Jack, said.

    The person in front of the closet seemed to be standing up and moving away. The two people kept talking but their voices faded. They seemed to have left the room. Mickey sighed in relief and Ian laughed against Mickey’s shoulder. Mickey tugged on Ian’s cock, making him gasp. Ian’s head came up to face Mickey and he glared down at him. Mickey smiled and then they crashed their lips together again and resumed tugging on and teasing each other’s cocks. The thrill of almost getting caught and the rush they were now putting into their movements had them on the edge in no time.

    The next time Jack and the woman entered the room they didn’t stop. They were pumping each other almost furiously, foreheads pressed together. It was impossible to stay quiet so Ian placed his free hand over Mickey’s mouth and Mickey mirrored the action. Three minutes later they came together, biting the other’s hands, and shaking through their orgasms. They stood still for a few seconds before slowly letting go and catching their breaths as silently as possible. Everything around them was dark and silent. It seemed like Jack and the woman had gone to sleep. After cleaning their hands as much as possible and tugging their jeans back on, Ian and Mickey waited another two minutes before sneaking out and leaving the house. But not before taking the rest of the jewelry with them.


End file.
